


take it all

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo's still holding her, hot at her back, and she jumps up when she finally places the feeling, worry twisting through her gut. </p><p>“Scott's in trouble.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it all

Malia isn't quite over the revelation of her memory coming back- _it wasn't her fault_ \- when an odd feeling ripples through her. Theo's still holding her, hot at her back, and she jumps up when she finally places the feeling, worry twisting through her gut. 

“Scott's in trouble.”

Theo drives, and Malia focuses on her link to her alpha, trying so desperately to locate- 

“They're at Eichen House,” she says and Theo switches direction, going a little faster. 

“You can feel him?” Theo asks, impressed and wondering if all Scott's betas could, if it went both ways. 

“It's new,” Malia says with a frown, “he's hurt.” 

Theo goes faster, and Malia isn't worried about a crash like she usually is whenever a car is going more than forty miles per hour. She's completely focused on her connection to Scott, and the closer they get the more she needs to get there _now_. Something's very, very wrong on the steps outside. 

“He's outside, Kira's there too,” Malia exclaims as Theo parks haphazardly, and the two run to him. Malia gasps at the sight of her alpha, half covered in black pain lines, knocked out cold. Kira's out too, but she doesn't seem hurt- anymore. There's still electricity in the air, tickling her nose. 

Malia kneels, watching worriedly as instead of the black lines fading, they stretch further, encase more of Scott. 

“How do we help Scott?” 

Theo's across from her, takes one of Scott's hands holding it between them, “We take his pain.” 

Malia's fingers clasp around Scott's wrist tightly, “How?” 

“Close your eyes,” Theo says, and Malia does. “Focus on Scott's heartbeat, latch onto it. Now slowly, _slowly_ , reach out to anywhere pain emanates.”

Malia's eyes almost flash open, “It's everywhere, I can't-”

“Easy, start somewhere small, pick one thread up. Wrap yourself around the pain and consume it.” 

Malia does, gasping as the sharp pain is replicated on her side. 

“You okay?” Theo asks, and Malia blinks her eyes open slowly. It was only a tiny thread and there are so many more, and they're growing too quickly. She watches Theo take Scott's pain though, black lines shooting up his arms faster than they can expand. 

“Yes,” she says, not feeling so small, and closing her eyes again, she immerses herself, grabbing onto all the pain she can reach. 

“Malia! Slow down, you can't-”

She holds on tighter though, squishing out the last of the pain. Her lips part and she's about to tell him it's okay, she did it, when everything goes dark.

.

“-waking up,” a soft voice says, _Kira_ , Malia thinks slowly. 

Kira's holding her head, and they're on a comfy bed that smells overwhelmingly of Scott. She sits up a little too fast at that, white dots swarming her vision. “Scott's okay?” 

Blinking away the dots, she sees Scott sitting at the end of the bed with Theo. “Yeah, you saved me.” 

Malia almost smiles, leaning back into Kira's lap, but then she remembers _why_ Scott was in danger in the first place. “You can't take that much pain again.”

Kira smiles down at her, petting her hair, “I agree.”

“If Malia hadn't sensed you...” Theo starts, the words collapsing in his throat. 

“Hey,” Scott says, “It's okay, everyone's okay-”

“This time,” Kira interrupts softly. “This is the second time you've tried to take on too much pain Scott, you can't take the entire world's pain.”

Scott shifts, sitting up next to Kira to give her a quick kiss. “But I can try, I can do so much good.”

Malia frowns, tilting her head back to see her alpha's face a little too believing. “You can do good without killing yourself, you do good everyday Scott.”

Scott looks down, and Theo slides up to join everyone else at the start of the bed. “You're good even without all the werewolf stuff, I remember a certain fourth-grader who made sure my inhaler was okay after it fell out the library's window.” 

Malia smells the tear before she sees it, and wraps her arms around Scott's middle. Kira snuggles into his side, Theo hugging from his other side. 

“I love you Scott,” Kira murmurs, and Malia nods into his stomach. 

“I forget sometimes,” he confesses, relaxing into all of their embraces, “about me besides y'know, Scott McCall, True Alpha.” 

Kira kisses Scott again, deeper this time, and Malia wonders if she and Theo should leave. Lydia's complained about pdas and third wheeling, but Malia still isn't completely sure about all that- and Kira would ask them to leave right? Or at least Theo would know when to leave. 

Arousal is thick in the air, like springtime in the forest, and Malia's about to ask if she should go when Kira pulls back, talking again. “Let me remind you. Let us?”

The room's scents turn into a sudden mess, distracting Malia from the quick words exchanged. She gets the bottom line though, and nods, kissing Scott's nearby wrist. “Together?” 

Scott looks between them all, a slow smile spreading, “Yeah.”

Theo's kissing Scott in the next moment, the two of them gorgeous and racking up the room's intensity. Malia sits up, turning to Kira, who is blushing, brighter still when she notices Malia looking at her. 

“I um, do you want to?” Kira asks, and Malia repeats Lydia's words with a nod. “You're a vixen,” she says, kissing Kira until the guys' murmuring breaks the moment. And then Malia's kissing Scott, more sure than Kira's kiss, and his hands frame her face. She knows her eyes are supposed to be shut or something, but Theo's kissing up Scott's neck, making Scott moan into her mouth and she can't imagine not watching. More so when Kira joins their kiss somehow, but it's too many tongues and noses in a small space and Malia retreats, meeting Theo's mouth in excitement. 

“We're going to make you feel so good,” Kira purrs in a voice Malia hasn't heard before and likes instantly. 

“Mhmm,” Malia agrees, “the best.” 

Theo whispers something, lower than Malia can even hear, and Scott's excitement jumps. Before Malia can demand to know what he whispered- how is this going to work with her and Kira in the dark?- both of them are taking off their shirts, and her annoyance fades. Clothes just keep coming off after that, limbs tangling as everyone helps each other and inevitably hinders more than helps but with pleasant touches to make up for lost time. 

Kira, Malia, and Theo exchange a look once they're all naked, and simultaneously they all pour affection on Scott. Kira kisses him, fingers threading through his hair, Theo licks up his cock, and Malia plucks at Scott's nipples, curious to find out exactly how sensitive they are. 

Very sensitive, it turns out, and the three have Scott moaning through an orgasm scant minutes later, and then building up to another. Kira's voice has a new edge to it, a dangerous one, “If you could take all the pain, you can take all the pleasure Scott.” 

Scott lets out a half hysterical laugh though, petting Malia's hair. “What a gruesome punishment.” 

And Theo pulls off his cock with a wet pop, “That happens later, when we tease you for hours before letting you orgasm.”

Malia looks up at Scott with shining eyes, “Don't worry, you'll like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr](elasticella.tumblr.com))


End file.
